<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buffet Hails the "American Tailwind", While the Fed Subsidizes the Short Term Lending Market and Increases its Balance Sheet By 10% by IJOTFP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058106">Buffet Hails the "American Tailwind", While the Fed Subsidizes the Short Term Lending Market and Increases its Balance Sheet By 10%</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP'>IJOTFP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buffet Hails the "American Tailwind", While the Fed Subsidizes the Short Term Lending Market and Increases its Balance Sheet By 10%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Buffet Hails the "American Tailwind", While the Fed Subsidizes the Short Term Lending Market and Increases its Balance Sheet By 10%</p><p>  WebFontConfig = {"typekit":{"id":"glz5ccp"}};<br/>  (function() {<br/>    var wf = document.createElement('script');<br/>    wf.src = 'https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-content/mu-plugins/wpcomsh/vendor/automattic/custom-fonts/js/webfont.js';<br/>    wf.type = 'text/javascript';<br/>    wf.async = 'true';<br/>    var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];<br/>    s.parentNode.insertBefore(wf, s);<br/>	})();</p><p>window._wca = window._wca || [];</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	var mi_version         = '7.10.4';<br/>	var mi_track_user      = true;<br/>	var mi_no_track_reason = '';</p><p>	var disableStr = 'ga-disable-UA-143001015-1';</p><p>	/* Function to detect opted out users */<br/>	function __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() {<br/>		return document.cookie.indexOf(disableStr + '=true') &gt; -1;<br/>	}</p><p>	/* Disable tracking if the opt-out cookie exists. */<br/>	if ( __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() ) {<br/>		window[disableStr] = true;<br/>	}</p><p>	/* Opt-out function */<br/>	function __gaTrackerOptout() {<br/>	  document.cookie = disableStr + '=true; expires=Thu, 31 Dec 2099 23:59:59 UTC; path=/';<br/>	  window[disableStr] = true;<br/>	}</p><p>	if ( mi_track_user ) {<br/>		(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){<br/>			(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),<br/>			m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)<br/>		})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','__gaTracker');</p><p>		__gaTracker('create', 'UA-143001015-1', 'auto');<br/>		__gaTracker('set', 'forceSSL', true);<br/>		__gaTracker('require', 'displayfeatures');<br/>		__gaTracker('send','pageview');<br/>	} else {<br/>		console.log( "" );<br/>		(function() {<br/>			/* https://developers.google.com/analytics/devguides/collection/analyticsjs/ */<br/>			var noopfn = function() {<br/>				return null;<br/>			};<br/>			var noopnullfn = function() {<br/>				return null;<br/>			};<br/>			var Tracker = function() {<br/>				return null;<br/>			};<br/>			var p = Tracker.prototype;<br/>			p.get = noopfn;<br/>			p.set = noopfn;<br/>			p.send = noopfn;<br/>			var __gaTracker = function() {<br/>				var len = arguments.length;<br/>				if ( len === 0 ) {<br/>					return;<br/>				}<br/>				var f = arguments[len-1];<br/>				if ( typeof f !== 'object' || f === null || typeof f.hitCallback !== 'function' ) {<br/>					console.log( 'Not running function __gaTracker(' + arguments[0] + " ....) because you are not being tracked. " + mi_no_track_reason );<br/>					return;<br/>				}<br/>				try {<br/>					f.hitCallback();<br/>				} catch (ex) {</p><p>				}<br/>			};<br/>			__gaTracker.create = function() {<br/>				return new Tracker();<br/>			};<br/>			__gaTracker.getByName = noopnullfn;<br/>			__gaTracker.getAll = function() {<br/>				return [];<br/>			};<br/>			__gaTracker.remove = noopfn;<br/>			window['__gaTracker'] = __gaTracker;<br/>					})();<br/>		}</p><p> </p><p>			window._wpemojiSettings = {"baseUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/72x72\/","ext":".png","svgUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/svg\/","svgExt":".svg","source":{"concatemoji":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-includes\/js\/wp-emoji-release.min.js?ver=5.3.2"}};<br/>			!function(e,a,t){var r,n,o,i,p=a.createElement("canvas"),s=p.getContext&amp;&amp;p.getContext("2d");function c(e,t){var a=String.fromCharCode;s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,e),0,0);var r=p.toDataURL();return s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,t),0,0),r===p.toDataURL()}function l(e){if(!s||!s.fillText)return!1;switch(s.textBaseline="top",s.font="600 32px Arial",e){case"flag":return!c([127987,65039,8205,9895,65039],[127987,65039,8203,9895,65039])&amp;&amp;(!c([55356,56826,55356,56819],[55356,56826,8203,55356,56819])&amp;&amp;!c([55356,57332,56128,56423,56128,56418,56128,56421,56128,56430,56128,56423,56128,56447],[55356,57332,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56418,8203,56128,56421,8203,56128,56430,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56447]));case"emoji":return!c([55357,56424,55356,57342,8205,55358,56605,8205,55357,56424,55356,57340],[55357,56424,55356,57342,8203,55358,56605,8203,55357,56424,55356,57340])}return!1}function d(e){var t=a.createElement("script");t.src=e,t.defer=t.type="text/javascript",a.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}for(i=Array("flag","emoji"),t.supports={everything:!0,everythingExceptFlag:!0},o=0;o&lt;i.length;o++)t.supports[i[o]]=l(i[o]),t.supports.everything=t.supports.everything&amp;&amp;t.supports[i[o]],"flag"!==i[o]&amp;&amp;(t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&amp;&amp;t.supports[i[o]]);t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&amp;&amp;!t.supports.flag,t.DOMReady=!1,t.readyCallback=function(){t.DOMReady=!0},t.supports.everything||(n=function(){t.readyCallback()},a.addEventListener?(a.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",n,!1),e.addEventListener("load",n,!1)):(e.attachEvent("onload",n),a.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){"complete"===a.readyState&amp;&amp;t.readyCallback()})),(r=t.source||{}).concatemoji?d(r.concatemoji):r.wpemoji&amp;&amp;r.twemoji&amp;&amp;(d(r.twemoji),d(r.wpemoji)))}(window,document,window._wpemojiSettings);</p><p> </p><p>img.wp-smiley,<br/>img.emoji {<br/>	display: inline !important;<br/>	border: none !important;<br/>	box-shadow: none !important;<br/>	height: 1em !important;<br/>	width: 1em !important;<br/>	margin: 0 .07em !important;<br/>	vertical-align: -0.1em !important;<br/>	background: none !important;<br/>	padding: 0 !important;<br/>}</p><p> </p><p>.has-text-align-justify{text-align:justify;}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	.infinite-scroll .woocommerce-pagination {<br/>		display: none;<br/>	}</p><p> </p><p>.woocommerce form .form-row .required { visibility: visible; }</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:root { --font-headings: unset; --font-base: unset; --font-headings-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif; --font-base-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif;}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var monsterinsights_frontend = {"js_events_tracking":"true","download_extensions":"doc,pdf,ppt,zip,xls,docx,pptx,xlsx","inbound_paths":"[{\"path\":\"\\\/go\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"},{\"path\":\"\\\/recommend\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"}]","home_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com","hash_tracking":"false"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            var _tmip=_tmip || [];<br/>            _tmip.push({"tags": {"author": "interactiveswingtrader"}});</p><p> </p><p>			.request_name {<br/>				display: none !important;<br/>			}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>img#wpstats{display:none}	.woocommerce-product-gallery{ opacity: 1 !important; }</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	<br/>		body, #content, .entry-content, .post-content, .page-content, .post-excerpt, .entry-summary, .entry-excerpt, .widget-area, .widget, .sidebar, #sidebar, footer, .footer, #footer, .site-footer {<br/>font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Segoe, sans-serif;<br/> }</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a class="skip-link screen-reader-text" href="#gridmag-posts-wrapper">Skip to content</a>
</p>
<p></p><div class="gridmag-container gridmag-secondary-menu-container clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-secondary-menu-container-inside clearfix">
      <p>Menu</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-header-date">
        <p>March 7, 2020</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-head-content clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-header-inside clearfix">
        <p></p>
        <div class="gridmag-header-inside-content clearfix">
          <p></p>
          <div class="gridmag-logo">
            <p></p>
            <div class="site-branding">
              <p class="gridmag-site-title">
                <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/"></a>
              </p>
              <p class="gridmag-site-description">
                <span></span>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="gridmag-header-ad">
            <p>
              <br/>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-container gridmag-primary-menu-container clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-primary-menu-container-inside clearfix">
      <p> </p>
      <p>Menu</p>
      <ul class="gridmag-primary-nav-menu gridmag-menu-primary">
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-custom menu-item-object-custom menu-item-3134"><a href="https://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com">Home</a></li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-taxonomy menu-item-object-category current-post-ancestor current-menu-parent current-post-parent menu-item-has-children menu-item-2099">
<a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/">News</a>
<ul class="sub-menu">
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-taxonomy menu-item-object-category current-post-ancestor current-menu-parent current-post-parent menu-item-7777"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/">News</a></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-has-children menu-item-1114">
<a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/">due diligence</a>
<ul class="sub-menu">
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-5091"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/">Due Diligence</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-12552"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/funds/">Funds</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-4662"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/small-cap-funds-market-makers/">Small Cap Funds</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-4188"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/fundactivity/">Fund Activity</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-22097"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/links/">Archive</a></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-has-children menu-item-246">
<a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/library/">Library</a>
<ul class="sub-menu">
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18758"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/people-families/">People/Families</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18763"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/underwriters/">Underwriters</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18759"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/exchanges-market-makers/">Exchanges/Market Makers</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18760"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/flash-facts/">Flash Facts</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18764"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/">Scandals</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18761"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/great-books/">Books</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18762"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/resources/">Resources</a></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-14227"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/disclaimer/">Disclaimer</a></li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-21019"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/about/">About</a></li>
</ul>
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-top-social-icons clearfix">
        <p><br/>                            <a class="gridmag-social-icon-login" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F23%2Ftailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright%2F"><i class="fa fa-sign-in"></i></a>    <a class="gridmag-social-icon-search" href="#"><i class="fa fa-search"></i></a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-search-overlay">
  <p><br/>  ×</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-search-overlay-content">
    <p> </p>
    <p>    <span class="screen-reader-text">Search for:</span></p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-container clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-content-wrapper clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-main-wrapper clearfix">
        <p></p>
        <div class="theiaStickySidebar">
          <p></p>
          <div class="gridmag-main-wrapper-inside clearfix">
            <p></p>
            <div class="gridmag-posts-wrapper">
              <p></p>
              <div class="gridmag-box-inside">
                <p></p>
                <div class="entry-header-inside">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-entry-meta-single gridmag-entry-meta-single-top">
                    <p>
                      <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-cats"><i class="fa fa-folder-open-o"></i> <span class="screen-reader-text">Posted in </span><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/due-diligence/">Due Diligence</a>, <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/">News</a></span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <h1 class="post-title entry-title">
                    <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright/">Buffet Hails the "American Tailwind", While the Fed Subsidizes the Short Term Lending Market and Increases its Balance Sheet By 10%</a>
                  </h1>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-entry-meta-single">
                    <p><br/>    <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-author"><i class="fa fa-user-circle-o"></i><span class="sr-only">Author:</span> <span class="author vcard"><a class="url fn" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/author/interactiveswingtrader/">Interactive Swing Trading</a></span></span>    <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-date"><i class="fa fa-clock-o"></i><span class="sr-only">Published Date:</span> February 23, 2020</span>        <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-comments"><i class="fa fa-comments-o"></i><span class="sr-only">Comments:</span> <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright/#respond">Leave a comment</a></span><br/>            </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="entry-content clearfix">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-post-thumbnail-single-holder">
                    <p><br/>                                                            <a class="gridmag-post-thumbnail-single-link" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright/"></a><br/>                                                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>“Charlie and I happily acknowledge that much of Berkshire’s success has simply been a product of what I think should be called The American Tailwind. It is beyond arrogance for American businesses or individuals to boast that they have “done it alone.”<br/><br/>“The tidy rows of simple white crosses at Normandy should shame those who make such claims”.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p><a href="https://www.businessinsider.com/percentage-of-countries-who-died-during-wwii-2014-5"></a>Image source: Business Insider, “This Chart Shows The Astounding Devastation Of World War II”</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>“Those who regularly preach doom because of government budget deficits (as I regularly did myself for many years) might note that our country’s national debt has increased roughly 400-fold during the last of my 77-year periods. That’s 40,000%! Suppose you had foreseen this increase and panicked at the prospect of runaway deficits and a worthless currency. To “protect” yourself, you might have eschewed stocks and opted instead to buy 31⁄4 ounces of gold with your $114.75”.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>That last sentence pretty much says it all, hence why we should never forget that irrespective of Buffets oracle like public image,  just like any other CEO of a public company, he is a businessman first and foremost, and its pretty obvious what he is trying to do right now:  reassure his shareholders, while maybe even enticing people to invest in his company.  <br/><br/>He’s definitely right about one thing, though, these monstrous gains that many hedge funds have reported lately were certainly not without help, and if you’re thinking about investing right now,  you better be thinking long term, because if this decade long bubble finally bursts, you could end up being stuck holding a bag for several years to come.<br/><br/>Lest we not forget, it was only last week that Charlie Munger was quoted saying that he thought there was “too much wretched excess”.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="wp-block-embed__wrapper">
                    <p></p>
                    <blockquote class="wp-embedded-content">
                      <p>
                        <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/12/charlie-munger-theres-too-much-wretched-excess/">Charlie Munger: “There’s too much wretched excess.”</a>
                      </p>
                    </blockquote>
                  </div>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p> And Charlie Munger is right.  40% of listed companies are losing money, and Telsa is <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/27/more-evidence-proves-bankers-are-highly-inefficient-central-planners-40-of-listed-companies-are-losing-money-and-tesla-is-worth-more-than-general-motors-and-ford-combined-wsj/">now worth double</a> that of Ford and GM combined — two of Americas oldest car manufacturers.  In addition, lest we not forget that it was just last year that the financial news media was trumpeting the fact that we had finally entered into a <a href="https://archive.is/otM6L"> bear market</a> after recently breaking the record for the longest bullrun in history.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    <a href="https://archive.is/s668h">
                      
                    </a>
                    <a href="https://hacked.com/stock-selloff-deepens-in-holiday-shortened-trade-dow-plunges-653-points/">https://hacked.com/stock-selloff-deepens-in-holiday-shortened-trade-dow-plunges-653-points/</a>
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>Until, of course, this happened.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>The very next day, the market recorded its  biggest  single day increase (nominally) in Dow Jones history.    </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>Lest we also not forget that its been 6 months since the  federal reserve started <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/16/ftwe-have-plenty-of-liquidity-said-the-chief-financial-officer-of-a-top-10-us-bank-we-are-just-choosing-not-to-lend-it-out-overnight-to-hedge-funds/">subsidizing the short term lending markets</a>, and as of now, if you add up all the short term repo financing over that time period, you get a mind boggling $6.6 trillion, some of which includes term loans lasting as long as 32 days.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>Lest we not forget that the fed has increased the size of its balance sheet by as much as 10% in as little as a single quarter without providing any kind of reasonable (or coherent) explanation as to why this is happening.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>“<em>Let’s now travel back through the two 77-year periods that preceded my purchase. That leaves us starting in 1788, a year prior to George Washington’s installation as our first president. Could anyone then have imagined what their new country would accomplish in only three 77-year lifetimes?</em>“</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>As investors, lest we never forget to read between the lines of any public statement made by a CEO, Chairman, or Interested Shareholder, when deciding whether or not we should make an investment, because when you apply this concept to the above quote,  the allusion seems to be crystal clear: be prepared to hold for a VERY long time.</p>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p>
                    <a href="https://www.berkshirehathaway.com/2018ar/2018ar.pdf">https://www.berkshirehathaway.com/2018ar/2018ar.pdf</a>
                  </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="sharedaddy sd-sharing-enabled">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="robots-nocontent sd-block sd-social sd-social-icon-text sd-sharing">
                      <h3 class="sd-title">Share this:</h3>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="sd-content">
                        <ul>
<li class="share-twitter"><a class="share-twitter sd-button share-icon" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright/?share=twitter"><span>Twitter</span></a></li>
<li class="share-facebook"><a class="share-facebook sd-button share-icon" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright/?share=facebook"><span>Facebook</span></a></li>

</ul>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div class="sharedaddy sd-block sd-like jetpack-likes-widget-wrapper jetpack-likes-widget-unloaded"><h3 class="sd-title">Like this:</h3>

<p></p><div class="likes-widget-placeholder post-likes-widget-placeholder"><p><br/><span class="button"><span>Like</span></span> <span class="loading">Loading...</span><br/></p></div><span class="sd-text-color"></span><br/><a class="sd-link-color"></a><br/></div>
                </div>
                <span class="gridmag-tags-links"><i class="fa fa-tags"></i> Tagged <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/tag/berkshire-hathaway/">berkshire hathaway</a>, <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/tag/federal-reserve/">federal reserve</a>, <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/tag/quantitative-easing/">quantitative easing</a>, <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/tag/tailwind/">tailwind</a>, <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/tag/warren-buffet/">warren buffet</a></span>
                <div class="gridmag-author-bio">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-author-bio-top">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="gridmag-author-bio-gravatar">
                      <p><br/>                <br/>            </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="gridmag-author-bio-text">
                      <h2>Author: <span><a href="http://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com">Interactive Swing Trading</a></span>
</h2>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="gridmag-author-bio-text-description"></div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <h2 class="screen-reader-text">Post navigation</h2>
        <p></p>
        <div class="nav-links">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav-previous">
            <p>
                  <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/a-brief-history-of-the-city-of-london-by-baron-glasman-financial-times/">← A Brief History of the City of London, By Baron Glasman, Financial Times</a>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="nav-next">
            <p>
                  <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/23/the-pyramid-of-wealth-visualized-courtesy-world-wealth-report-2018/">The Pyramid of Wealth Visualized, Courtesy World Wealth Report, 2018 →</a>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="comments-area gridmag-box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="gridmag-box-inside">
            <p></p>
            <div class="comment-respond">
              <h3 class="comment-reply-title">Leave a Reply					<span class="small"><a href="https://stocktrades.exchange/2020/02/23/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright/#respond">Cancel reply</a></span>
				</h3>
              <p>document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function () {<br/>							var commentForms = document.getElementsByClassName('jetpack_remote_comment');<br/>							for (var i = 0; i &lt; commentForms.length; i++) {<br/>								commentForms[i].allowTransparency = false;<br/>								commentForms[i].scrolling = 'no';<br/>							}<br/>						});</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="clear"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-sidebar-one-wrapper gridmag-sidebar-widget-areas clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="theiaStickySidebar">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-sidebar-one-wrapper-inside clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-side-widget gridmag-box widget widget_rss">
        <p></p>
        <div class="gridmag-box-inside">
          <h2 class="gridmag-widget-title">
              <span><a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/reuters/businessNews"></a> <a class="rsswidget" href="https://www.reuters.com/">Reuters: Business News</a></span>
            </h2>
          <ul>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oNGuJE7yasM/france-says-11-people-have-now-died-from-coronavirus-health-ministry-idUSKBN20U0KA">France says 11 people have now died from coronavirus: Health Ministry</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">France's Health Ministry said on Saturday that two more people had died from the coronavirus, bringing the total death toll to 11 people.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/DWpe71-2z_c/coronavirus-infects-100000-plus-worldwide-21-cases-found-on-ship-off-san-francisco-idUSKBN20T1G4">Coronavirus infects 100,000-plus worldwide, 21 cases found on ship off San Francisco</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Twenty-one people aboard a cruise ship that was barred from docking in San Francisco have tested positive for coronavirus, U.S. officials said on Friday, adding to the more than 100,000 cases of the fast-spreading illness across the world.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/dWs8RIvNo-A/number-of-uk-coronavirus-cases-rises-to-206-idUSKBN20U0ME">Number of UK coronavirus cases rises to 206</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The number of confirmed coronavirus cases in the United Kingdom has risen to 206, a rise of 43, British health officials said on Saturday.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/R-V-WGzGbwg/factbox-the-economic-remedies-for-the-coronavirus-idUSKBN20S2MO">Factbox: The economic remedies for the coronavirus</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Policymakers have taken a range of approaches to deal with the economic fallout from the coronavirus, from emergency interest rate cuts and big spending packages to a wait-and-see-stance and pledges of action if required.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Sk6gyLSyhIU/shanghai-tightens-airport-checks-as-imported-virus-infections-in-china-jump-idUSKBN20U00W">Shanghai tightens airport checks as imported virus infections in China jump</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Shanghai increased airport screening on Saturday as imported coronavirus infections from countries such as Italy and Iran emerge as the biggest source of new cases in China outside Hubei, the province where the outbreak originated.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/OwZLZMXDQrs/u-s-sailor-confirmed-with-coronavirus-in-italy-idUSKBN20U0M6">U.S. sailor confirmed with coronavirus in Italy</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">A U.S. sailor deployed to Naples, Italy, has tested positive for the coronavirus, the U.S. military said on Saturday, in the second confirmed case among U.S. forces following another in South Korea. </div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Mcy9D6JgEAY/italy-coronavirus-deaths-near-200-after-biggest-daily-jump-idUSKBN20T2ML">Italy coronavirus deaths near 200 after biggest daily jump</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The death toll from an outbreak of coronavirus in Italy has risen by 49 to 197, the Civil Protection Agency said on Friday, the largest daily increase in fatalities since the contagion was uncovered two weeks ago.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/gmpeWTstovE/south-koreas-coronavirus-cases-climb-above-7000-most-cases-traced-to-church-idUSKBN20U02M">South Korea's coronavirus cases climb above 7,000, most cases traced to church</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">South Korea's coronavirus cases jumped above 7,000 on Saturday, up by 448 from the previous day, with more than half of the total number linked to a secretive church at the center of the country's outbreak, health authorities said.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Y-tgmGgsWaA/factbox-latest-on-the-spread-of-coronavirus-around-the-world-idUSKBN20T2T7">Factbox: Latest on the spread of coronavirus around the world</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The number of people infected with coronavirus approached 102,000 across the world as the outbreak reached more countries and caused more economic damage.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/6sLGagveAtg/gulf-states-report-new-rise-in-coronavirus-cases-idUSKBN20T2V4">Gulf states report new rise in coronavirus cases</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The number of coronavirus cases in the United Arab Emirates has risen to 45 from 30, the Health Ministry said on Saturday, as other countries in the Gulf region also reported new infections.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/K4GyP54ihN4/german-coronavirus-cases-jump-economic-nervousness-rises-idUSKBN20U0G6">German coronavirus cases jump, economic nervousness rises</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The number of coronavirus patients in Germany jumped to 684 on Saturday morning, with concern growing at the economic impact of the spreading epidemic on one of the world's most trade-dependent economies.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/7ZtbUCmleJg/factbox-sports-events-hit-by-the-coronavirus-epidemic-idUSKBN20S1ZD">Factbox: Sports events hit by the coronavirus epidemic</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Here is a list of international sports events hit by the outbreak of a coronavirus:</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/4paFp3t9jlc/coronavirus-deaths-rise-to-145-in-iran-infections-up-by-more-than-1000-ministry-idUSKBN20U0GO">Coronavirus deaths rise to 145 in Iran, infections up by more than 1,000 - ministry</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The number of deaths caused by coronavirus infections in Iran rose by 21 over the past 24 hours to reach 145 on Saturday, a health ministry official said.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/teCruWNcYaU/wall-street-week-ahead-investors-look-for-buys-as-virus-fears-crush-travel-stocks-idUSKBN20T23L">Wall Street Week Ahead: Investors look for buys as virus fears crush travel stocks</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Bargain-hunting investors are eyeing the shares of airlines, hotels, cruise lines and other companies that have been among the worst-hit by the coronavirus outbreak.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/1PMzueq7-NU/ethiopian-draft-report-blames-boeing-for-737-max-plane-crash-sources-idUSKBN20U069">Ethiopian draft report blames Boeing for 737 MAX plane crash: sources</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">A draft interim report from Ethiopian crash investigators circulated to U.S. government agencies concludes the March 2019 crash of a Boeing Co 737 MAX was caused by the plane's design, two people briefed on the matter said Friday.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/vI_YVFpKxqY/u-s-lawmakers-fault-faa-boeing-for-deadly-737-max-crashes-idUSKBN20T2EL">U.S. lawmakers fault FAA, Boeing for deadly 737 Max crashes</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">A U.S. House investigative report into two fatal Lion Air and Ethiopian Airlines crashes on a Boeing 737 MAX faulted the Federal Aviation Administration's (FAA) approval of the plane and Boeing's design failures, saying the flights were "doomed."</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/VB-BCPPpJMk/facebook-closes-london-offices-until-monday-due-to-coronavirus-idUSKBN20T2BT">Facebook closes London offices until Monday due to coronavirus</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Facebook said on Friday it is closing its London offices until Monday after a visiting employee from Singapore was diagnosed with coronavirus.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oc3XVrjZXVM/u-s-faa-proposes-fining-boeing-19-7-million-over-737-airplane-sensors-idUSKBN20T2VL">U.S. FAA proposes fining Boeing $19.7 million over 737 airplane sensors</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">The Federal Aviation Administration on Friday proposed fining Boeing Co $19.7 million for allegedly installing equipment on hundreds of 737 aircraft containing sensors in heads-up displays that regulators had not approved for use.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/YTKQhA1CXE0/goldman-ranks-as-top-activism-defense-firm-beating-morgan-stanley-idUSKBN20T2O1">Goldman ranks as top activism defense firm, beating Morgan Stanley</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Goldman Sachs ranked as the top adviser to companies targeted by activist investors in 2019, dethroning Morgan Stanley, which had held the top spot for three straight years, according to Refinitiv data published on Friday.</div>
</li>
<li>
<a class="rsswidget" href="http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/yk_YZDZkLAY/saudi-arabia-limits-arrivals-from-uae-kuwait-bahrain-to-airports-over-coronavirus-spa-idUSKBN20U016">Saudi Arabia limits arrivals from UAE, Kuwait, Bahrain to airports over coronavirus: SPA</a> <span class="rss-date">March 7, 2020</span><div class="rssSummary">Saudi Arabia limited on Saturday land crossings with the United Arab Emirates, Kuwait, and Bahrain to commercial trucks only, with arrivals from the three countries temporarily limited to three airports as a precaution taken over the spread of the coronavirus, Saudi news agency SPA reported.</div>
</li>
</ul>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-bottom-social-bar">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-bottom-social-icons clearfix">
      <p><br/>                                                                                                                                <a class="gridmag-social-icon-login" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F23%2Ftailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright%2F"><i class="fa fa-sign-in"></i></a>    <a class="gridmag-social-icon-search" href="#"><i class="fa fa-search"></i></a><br/></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-footer clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-foot-wrap gridmag-container">
      <p class="gridmag-copyright">Copyright © 2020 </p>
      <p class="gridmag-credit">
        <a href="https://themesdna.com/">Design by ThemesDNA.com</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><i class="fa fa-arrow-up"></i><div></div><div>
  <p>	<a class="um-modal-close"><i class="um-faicon-times"></i></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="um-modal-body photo">
    <p></p>
    <div class="um-modal-photo"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="grofile-hash-map-c69d87b3c5a832ac982379a33046380a">
    <p><br/>	</p>
  </div>
</div>var c = document.body.className;<br/>c = c.replace(/woocommerce-no-js/, 'woocommerce-js');<br/>document.body.className = c;<p> </p><p>		window.WPCOM_sharing_counts = {"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/2020\/02\/23\/tailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright\/":37898};</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>( 'fetch' in window ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-fetch.min.js?ver=3.0.0"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );( document.contains ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-node-contains.min.js?ver=3.26.0-0"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );( window.FormData &amp;&amp; window.FormData.prototype.keys ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-formdata.min.js?ver=3.0.12"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );( Element.prototype.matches &amp;&amp; Element.prototype.closest ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-element-closest.min.js?ver=2.0.2"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var wc_add_to_cart_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","i18n_view_cart":"View cart","cart_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/cart\/","is_cart":"","cart_redirect_after_add":"no"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var woocommerce_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var wc_cart_fragments_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","cart_hash_key":"wc_cart_hash_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","fragment_name":"wc_fragments_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","request_timeout":"5000"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>		jQuery( 'body' ).bind( 'wc_fragments_refreshed', function() {<br/>			jQuery( 'body' ).trigger( 'jetpack-lazy-images-load' );<br/>		} );</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var WPGroHo = {"my_hash":""};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var gridmag_ajax_object = {"ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","primary_menu_active":"1","secondary_menu_active":"1","sticky_menu":"1","sticky_menu_mobile":"","sticky_sidebar":"1","columnwidth":".gridmag-3-col-sizer","gutter":".gridmag-3-col-gutter"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var _wpUtilSettings = {"ajax":{"url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php"}};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var um_scripts = {"nonce":"1a22746a40"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var jetpackCarouselStrings = {"widths":[370,700,1000,1200,1400,2000],"is_logged_in":"","lang":"en","ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"193576430a","display_exif":"1","display_geo":"1","single_image_gallery":"1","single_image_gallery_media_file":"","background_color":"black","comment":"Comment","post_comment":"Post Comment","write_comment":"Write a Comment...","loading_comments":"Loading Comments...","download_original":"View full size &lt;span class=\"photo-size\"&gt;{0}&lt;span class=\"photo-size-times\"&gt;\u00d7&lt;\/span&gt;{1}&lt;\/span&gt;","no_comment_text":"Please be sure to submit some text with your comment.","no_comment_email":"Please provide an email address to comment.","no_comment_author":"Please provide your name to comment.","comment_post_error":"Sorry, but there was an error posting your comment. Please try again later.","comment_approved":"Your comment was approved.","comment_unapproved":"Your comment is in moderation.","camera":"Camera","aperture":"Aperture","shutter_speed":"Shutter Speed","focal_length":"Focal Length","copyright":"Copyright","comment_registration":"0","require_name_email":"0","login_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F23%2Ftailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright%2F","blog_id":"1","meta_data":["camera","aperture","shutter_speed","focal_length","copyright"],"local_comments_commenting_as":"&lt;fieldset&gt;&lt;label for=\"email\"&gt;Email&lt;\/label&gt; &lt;input type=\"text\" name=\"email\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-email-field\" \/&gt;&lt;\/fieldset&gt;&lt;fieldset&gt;&lt;label for=\"author\"&gt;Name&lt;\/label&gt; &lt;input type=\"text\" name=\"author\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-author-field\" \/&gt;&lt;\/fieldset&gt;&lt;fieldset&gt;&lt;label for=\"url\"&gt;Website&lt;\/label&gt; &lt;input type=\"text\" name=\"url\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-url-field\" \/&gt;&lt;\/fieldset&gt;"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var sharing_js_options = {"lang":"en","counts":"1","is_stats_active":"1"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>var windowOpen;<br/>			jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-twitter', function() {<br/>				// If there's another sharing window open, close it.<br/>				if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {<br/>					windowOpen.close();<br/>				}<br/>				windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomtwitter', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=350' );<br/>				return false;<br/>			});<br/>var windowOpen;<br/>			jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-facebook', function() {<br/>				// If there's another sharing window open, close it.<br/>				if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {<br/>					windowOpen.close();<br/>				}<br/>				windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomfacebook', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=400' );<br/>				return false;<br/>			});</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="likes-text">
    <p><br/><span>%d</span> bloggers like this:</p>
  </div>
  <ul class="wpl-avatars sd-like-gravatars"></ul>
</div>(function () {<br/>var comm_par_el = document.getElementById( 'comment_parent' ),<br/>comm_par = ( comm_par_el &amp;&amp; comm_par_el.value ) ? comm_par_el.value : '',<br/>frame = document.getElementById( 'jetpack_remote_comment' ),<br/>tellFrameNewParent;<p>				tellFrameNewParent = function () {<br/>					if ( comm_par ) {<br/>						frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&amp;postid=37898&amp;comment_registration=0&amp;require_name_email=0&amp;stc_enabled=1&amp;stb_enabled=1&amp;show_avatars=1&amp;avatar_default=identicon&amp;greeting=Leave+a+Reply&amp;greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&amp;color_scheme=light&amp;lang=en_US&amp;jetpack_version=8.3&amp;show_cookie_consent=10&amp;has_cookie_consent=0&amp;token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&amp;sig=615dab5b2e3b608642e13cc56663cd6e588e00b0#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F23%2Ftailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright%2F" + '&amp;replytocom=' + parseInt( comm_par, 10 ).toString();<br/>					} else {<br/>						frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&amp;postid=37898&amp;comment_registration=0&amp;require_name_email=0&amp;stc_enabled=1&amp;stb_enabled=1&amp;show_avatars=1&amp;avatar_default=identicon&amp;greeting=Leave+a+Reply&amp;greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&amp;color_scheme=light&amp;lang=en_US&amp;jetpack_version=8.3&amp;show_cookie_consent=10&amp;has_cookie_consent=0&amp;token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&amp;sig=615dab5b2e3b608642e13cc56663cd6e588e00b0#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F23%2Ftailwind-oh-its-a-tailwind-alright%2F";<br/>					}<br/>				};</p><p> </p><p>				if ( 'undefined' !== typeof addComment ) {<br/>					addComment._Jetpack_moveForm = addComment.moveForm;</p><p>					addComment.moveForm = function ( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ) {<br/>						var returnValue = addComment._Jetpack_moveForm( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ),<br/>							cancelClick, cancel;</p><p>						if ( false === returnValue ) {<br/>							cancel = document.getElementById( 'cancel-comment-reply-link' );<br/>							cancelClick = cancel.onclick;<br/>							cancel.onclick = function () {<br/>								var cancelReturn = cancelClick.call( this );<br/>								if ( false !== cancelReturn ) {<br/>									return cancelReturn;<br/>								}</p><p>								if ( ! comm_par ) {<br/>									return cancelReturn;<br/>								}</p><p>								comm_par = 0;</p><p>								tellFrameNewParent();</p><p>								return cancelReturn;<br/>							};<br/>						}</p><p>						if ( comm_par == parentId ) {<br/>							return returnValue;<br/>						}</p><p>						comm_par = parentId;</p><p>						tellFrameNewParent();</p><p>						return returnValue;<br/>					};<br/>				}</p><p> </p><p>				// Do the post message bit after the dom has loaded.<br/>				document.addEventListener( 'DOMContentLoaded', function () {<br/>					var iframe_url = "https:\/\/jetpack.wordpress.com";<br/>					if ( window.postMessage ) {<br/>						if ( document.addEventListener ) {<br/>							window.addEventListener( 'message', function ( event ) {<br/>								var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );<br/>								if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {<br/>									return;<br/>								}<br/>								jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );<br/>							});<br/>						} else if ( document.attachEvent ) {<br/>							window.attachEvent( 'message', function ( event ) {<br/>								var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );<br/>								if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {<br/>									return;<br/>								}<br/>								jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );<br/>							});<br/>						}<br/>					}<br/>				})</p><p>			})();</p><p> </p><p>	_stq = window._stq || [];<br/>	_stq.push([ 'view', {v:'ext',j:'1:8.3',blog:'157397564',post:'37898',tz:'-5',srv:'interactiveswingtrading.com'} ]);<br/>	_stq.push([ 'clickTrackerInit', '157397564', '37898' ]);</p><p> </p><p>			jQuery( '#request' ).val( '' );<br/>		</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>